1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, in particular an office chair, comprising a pedestal; a seat support supported thereon by a chair column and having front and a rear seat support elements which are interconnected by a pivot axis; a seat supported on the seat support elements; a backrest fixed to the rear seat support element; an adjustable-length energy storing device, which is articulated to the seat support elements at a distance from the pivot axis thereof, serving for adjustment relative to each other of the back-rest and the seat; a receptacle, which is provided on a seat support element and lodges the upper end of the chair column, with the receptacle being articulated to the seat support element by way of an articulated axis that is parallel to the pivot axis of the front and rear seat support element; a detent arrangement, which acts between the seat support element and the receptacle, arresting and releasing various inclinations relative to the chair column of the seat support which is equipped with the receptacle.
2. Background Art
A chair of the generic type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,357. This chair has a front seat support element, in which is disposed a bearing element that can be pivoted in relation thereto. This pivoting helps adjust the inclination of the seat support relative to the chair column. For this pivoting motion to be arrested, provision is made for an arrangement of lamellar packs of mutually clamping action. In the pivoting direction, arresting takes place by frictional engagement. A drawback resides in that complete arresting cannot be ensured in the case of greater forces being exercised on the detent arrangement, for instance by heavyweight persons.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a chair of the generic type such that, regardless of the given adjustment in inclination by reason of the synchronous mechanism, the seat together with the backrest are as effectively fixable as possible in various inclined positions for the limit angles of inclination of the seat and backrest that are defined by the synchronous mechanism to be variable within a range of adjustment.
This object is attained by the feature according to which the detent arrangement is a rack detent arrangement. The gist of the invention resides in the provision of a rack detent arrangement, the advantage of which resides in that arresting in the pivoting direction takes place by positive locking instead of frictional engagement. In this way, especially efficient arresting is possible.
Additional features and details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of an exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawings.